What Are Brothers For?
by Bml1997
Summary: Private's world gets turned upside down when his oldest brother decides to come for a visit. Can Private prove to his brother that he deserves being a private on a comando squad? Or will his brother take him back to London for some more extensive training? Rating for paranoia. Sequel to all of my other stories. Slight Private X OC
1. The Warning

**A.N.- Here is the one that comes technically after The Troublesome Picnic, but it aslo comes after The Mr. Tux and Ms. Guen Files. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Warning

(Nobody's POV)

It was just a normal Friday afternoon and Alice had closed up about an hour ago. The penguins were in their habitat going over some new training moves. "Bob and weave! Serpentine! No, Private, that's not how it's done! Rico, show the private the correct way to tackle a ninja bowling pin." Skipper orders his team. Rico coughs up a chain-saw.

"Mwahahahaha." Says Rico as he attacks the bowling pin.

"Okay, Private, don't do it that way either. This is how it's done." Skipper leaps at another ninja pin and tackles it. "You see, Private? Now you try." Skipper sets the bowling pin back upright. Private tries again to imitate Skipper's tackle. "Better. But that's still not perfect. Keep practicing." Just then the mail comes.

"Skipper, the mail's here." Says Kowalski collecting the bundle of mail. "Here's my _Scientists Weekly_, Rico's _Psychotic Explosions Monthly_, your _Dangerous Weapons Weekly_, and Private has a letter."

"A lettah? From who?" asks Private receiving the letter.

"I don't know, but it has a London Zoo stamp." Replies Kowalski. All signs of possible glee at receiving a letter, fades from Private's face.

"L-London Zoo? Uh, I think I'll go have Phil and Mason read to me. I'll be right back." Private then waddles over to the chimps' habitat with his letter in his flipper. "Hey, Mason, do you think that you could read this to me?"

"Why of course, Private." Replies Mason taking the letter from Private's flipper. Mason shows the letter to Phil who reads it then starts signing to Mason. "Dear Private, I have some leave-time from my team and I am coming to come visit you. Your brother, Lieutenant." Mason gives the letter back to Private.

"Thank you." Private says taking the letter back from the simian. He then waddles back home. When he gets there he sees the rest of the team sitting around looking through their magazines. Private lays down on his bunk and mumbles. "I'm doomed."

"What was that, soldier?" asks Skipper, who had heard Private's mumble.

"My brother Lieutenant wants to come for a visit, therefore; I'm doomed."

"Why would that doom you, it's just a visit."

"Lieutenant doesn't just visit, Skippah, a visit from him, means a test of some sort. Probably a physical endurance test or something like that."

"Oh, I'm sure that it's just a visit. I'm the Skipper here, so if he tries anything like that don't worry, I won't let him. What rank is your brother, anyway?"

"He was just promoted to Skippah last week, sir." Skipper is quiet for a minute.

"Ah, well, there's nothing to worry about until he gets here, right?" Skipper then returns his interest back to his magazine. Private walks over to the wall and taps the buttons for the elevator. When it comes up, he gets on it and pushes the button for his level.

* * *

(Private's POV)

When the elevator opens, I step out of it and on to my level. I walk over to the computer desk along one wall and pick up the cell phone I had gotten for my sixteenth birthday and flip through the contacts list. I find Trixy's number and tap it.

"Hello?" asks Trixy.

"Hey, Trixy, it's me, Private." I reply.

"Oh, hey, Priv. I didn't realize that this was your number. So what's up?

"I got a letter from Lieutenant today."

"Wow, really? What did it say?"

"He wants to come for a visit."

"Well, it was nice knowing you."

"Very funny, Trix, that's not very reassuring."

"It wasn't supposed to be, I was being honest."

"Oh, well…"

"Haha! Know what? Call me when he gets there, I want to watch the 'visit.'"

"Fine. Good-bye, Trixy."

"Good-bye!" I hang up the phone and put it back down on the table. _Well, maybe he will just be visiting. Maybe I'll be lucky._


	2. Air Brother

**A.N.- Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Air Brother

(Private's POV)

**_Bleep, bleep, bleep_**_._ I wake up to the sound of Skipper's alarm clock. "Get up, men. It's time for some training." Says Skipper.

"Aye, aye, Skippah!" I say and I hop out of bed. We all climb up out of HQ and start training. Soon the aerial alarm goes off. **_Warning! Warning! Unidentified Plane Detected! Warning!_**

"Everyone, to your positions!" orders Skipper and we all jump down into the HQ. "Kowalski, analysis!"

"It appears to be a plane, sir." Replies Kowalski.

"What's its altitude, Private?"

"Twelve meters, sir, and lowering fast." I reply.

"Feet and inches, Private!"

"Never mind that now, Skipper. It's signaling that it's a friendly and that it wants to land." Says Kowalski.

"Well, signal it a yes."

"On it, sir!" Within seconds a plane is heard trying to land in our plane garage. "He's coming in too quickly, he's going to crash!" The crash is heard seconds later.

"Oh, ow, oof, ow, oh!" says a voice skidding through the tunnel and falling through the fish plaque. A tall penguin with bangs and blue-green eyes stands up and dusts himself off. "Gosh, how I hate planes! Maybe in retrospect I should have let Anita give me those flying pointers after all…" He turns and sees us. "Oh, hey, squirt!" Kowalski leans over to Skipper and whispers something to him.

"He' most definitely Private's brother." Kowalski whispers.

"Hello, Lieutenant." I say.

"No, don't call me that, I'm a skippah now. Call me Brandon."

"But your name is Lieutenant! Why would I call you Brandon?"

"Because that's also my name, squirt."

"Stop calling me squirt!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, squirt! Now be quiet for a moment." Lieutenant turns to Skipper. "Hello, sir. Pardon any interruptions my visit may have caused. Requesting permission to borrow Private for the day, Skippah." I shake my head no. Skipper didn't even look over at me.

"Permission granted, soldier." Says Skipper and I face flipper myself. I then sneak off into the HQ and text Trixy. **"He's here. Help me."** Trixy replied quickly to my text.

**"On my way, good luck!"**

"Ooh, squirt!" Lieutenant walks further into the HQ and sees me. "There you are, come on. Let's get this visit started." He then grabs me by the flipper and practically drags me up the ladder.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Lieutenant drags Private all the way to Central Park where they meet Trixy. "Hey, guys." She says.

"Hello, Trixy." Replies Lieutenant. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the visit, that's all."

"Hey, Trixy." Private says.

"Okay, squirt, a hundred push-ups stat." orders Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir." Private drops to the ground and does a hundred push-ups. He glances up and sees Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico hiding in the bush and Skipper gives Private a re-assuring wink. "Okay, that's a hundred."

"Alright, sixty laps around the park then."

"S-sixty laps, sir?"

"Is there a problem, Private?"

"N-no, sir." Private gets up and starts jogging around the park.

"You call that running? Pick up the pace soldier! Anita's grandmother could run faster than that! Okay, there's one lap, only fifty-nine more laps to go." Private keeps up the fast pace for about five more laps then he starts to slow down. "Did I say you could slow down? Faster now, come on." Private tries and picks up his pace by a little. "That's the ticket, only fifty-three more laps to go." By his thirtieth lap around the whole park Private drops from exhaustion in front of his brother. "Alright, I guess you can take a short break, but ask next time, okay." Lieutenant hands Private a bottle of water. "You still have thirty laps to go."

"Why….are….you….making me….do so….many?" Private gasps.

"Because I have high standards for you to live up to."

"Awww, how sweet!" Trixy exclaims.

"Please, hush, Trixy."

"Sure thing, Lulu." Lieutenant whips around and glares angrily at Trixy.

"Don't you evah call me that! I only allowed Private to call me that when he was too young to pronounce my name."

"And now you want him to call you Brandon." Trixy crossed her flippers.

"Be quiet, or you'll be running laps, too."

"You don't have the authority to order me to, I'm not your sistah, and you aren't my skippah."

"Oh, whatevah. Okay, squirt, I'll cut you some slack, finish that set of ten laps your on now, and then come back here. I want to check your fighting skills while there's still daylight." Private finishes his fortieth lap around the park and sits down.

"I'm…done." He gasps short of breath.

"Well, catch your breath and then we'll see how well you and Trixy can fight."

"Wait, what?" asks Trixy surprised.

"You heard me."

* * *

(Private's POV)

It was late when Lieutenant finally let me off from the visit. Tomorrow he was going to finish my assessments. When I finally got into my bunk it was well after 2200 hours and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Failure

**A.N.- Here's chapter 3! These are rather short chapters, but this one's going to be a bit on the short side anyway. lol Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Failure

(Private's POV)

It was a good thing that I fell asleep as soon as I got into bed last night because Skipper's alarm clock went off about an hour later. And strangely, I did not wake up when I heard it like usual. "Private? Wake up! What time did you go to bed last night, soldier?" asks Skipper waking me up.

"Huh? Oh, 0400 hours, sir. What time is it now?" I ask sleepily.

"0500 hours." I fall back on my bed. "Know what, Private, I think I'll let you skip training today and just let you sleep in."

"Thank you, Skippah." I say going back to sleep. Morning still came too early because not three hours later someone wakes me up again. I open my eyes to see Lieutenant.

"What are you doing asleep, soldier? Should you be in training?" he asks.

"Skippah was letting me sleep in since I didn't get to go to bed until 0400 hours last night."

"Well, stop your whining and get up. We need to finish your tests today." I slowly sit up and get out of bed. Lieutenant tries to user me up the stairs but I stop by the table for a fish on my way out. We walk all the way to Central Park and Lieutenant hands me a blind-fold and a stick. He too has a stick. "Now I am going to assess your instincts. So, put your blind fold on." I put the blind fold on and raise my stick. Soon I am stick fighting blindly against Lieutenant….and the trees. He was really quick and light on his feet so half the time I was hitting his stick, the other I was hitting the trees of Central Park. "Okay, that's enough of that." Lieutenant pulls out a clip-board and jots down something. "Now for an agility test." _Oh, dear._

_ (Time Passes) _

(Private's POV)

The test finally finished after the agility test, a game of hot potato (a skipper's version), laser dodging, and a whole lot of other crazy things. Lieutenant walks over to me and re-takes out his clip-board. "Well, Private, the test is finished."

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"I wouldn't be celebrating so early if I were you. True the test is finished, but you didn't score high enough on the British Commando Private Regulations Test; which means that you're going back with me to London for some more training."

"What! No, no, no, no, no! How can that be?"

"I'm, sorry, squirt, but rules are rules." Skipper jumps out of a near-by bush.

"Now wait just a fish-flinging minute!" exclaims Skipper. "You can't just take Private."

"Actually, Skippah, I can according to the Penguin Law Book. I am Private's legal guardian, and I have a rank in the British Squadron, and he failed the British Private Test, meaning that he _has_ to go back for specialized training."

"He's got you there, Skipper." Says Kowalski also coming out of the bush.

"Very helpful, Kowalski. How about some options instead about how to keep the private?" Skipper says turning to Kowalski.

"Ah…well….Skipper….there aren't any."

"What!" both I and Skipper cry at the same time.

"Told you." Says Lieutenant. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix my plane to take Private and I back to London." He then waddles off, not even waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry, Private." Skipper says to me.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. British regulations are just a bit stricter than here in America. I'll be back in a few years. I promise." Just then we heard a very weird sound from over near our habitat.

"What the duse was that?" Skipper exclaims and we all go belli-slide over there to see. On the ground in front of our habitat was an acorn smoke-bomb.

"The Red Squirrel must have gotten Lieutenant!" I exclaim

"Oh well, what a loss, guess you won't be going back to London after all." Says Skipper.

"No, we must go after him!"

"What!" everyone else exclaims.

"I said we need to go rescue him."

"But Private, he wanted to take you back to England…" says Skipper.

"I know, but he's still my brothah; and brothahs have to look out for eachothah."

"Alright, we'll go rescue Lieutenant. Operation: What are Brothers for is a go!" Just the Trixy walks over to us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asks Trixy.

"We're going to go save Lieutenant after he said he was going to take Private back to London." Kowalski summarizes.

"Oh, I'll come too. He's practically family to me too." Trixy falls into line with the rest other penguins.

"Alright, once again Operation: What are Brothers for is a go! Fall out, men…and Trixy."


	4. Who Are You?

**A.N.- This chapter is entirely in Lieutenant's POV, don't worry he gets to be less of a jerk as the story goes on :) LOL Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Who Are You?

(Lieutenant's POV)

"What the kipper am I doing here?" I ask as I open my eyes and look around the underground lair I was in.

"Ah, good, you are awake." Says a voice from the shadows. A red squirrel with an eye patch steps out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I ask confused.

"I am the Red Squirrel. And you are a nephew of my nemeses Special Agent Nigel."

"That still doesn't tell me what I am doing here."

"Revenge."

"I've nevah done anything to you, I don't even know you."

"So what? This is revenge on Agent Nigel; you're just a pawn in my trap."

"What! I am not going to lure my Uncle Nigel into a trap of any sort. If you think I will, you're completely nuts."

"No, you are the crazy one, I'm the villain here, and you are the prisoner, meaning I tell you what to do or I kill you."

"So kill me, I don't care. But I won't help you with your plan, not now, not evah."

"Stubbornness must run in your family. Special Agent Nigel is stubborn, that Private is stubborn, and you're stubborn. Are all penguins so stubborn?"

"Possibly. Wait, did you say Private? As in my littlest brothah, Private?"

"Maybe, is he a short penguin that has a stuffed unicorn doll?"

"That sounds a lot like him, though I'm not sure about the doll. What did he do to you?"

"He ruined two of my plans for revenge in one day! One of which took me fifty years to plan!"

"Wow, you're an old squirrel."

"Silence! You cannot insult the Red Squirrel like that!"

"Oh, sorry, did I cross ovah a boundary line or something? If so, then you're both nuts and ancient." I say smirking.

"Oh, you are a clever one, but just you wait, you will help me in my plan, whether you like it, or not." The deranged squirrel then walked somewhere out of view. _If this is Uncle Nigel's foe, it's amazing that Nigel is still sane. This guy is completely crackers! Now, how to escape… _I look around the room and my cage and don't see a single way out. _Well, I guess I'm stuck here until the othahs notice. Or I may be just stuck here. They may not come rescue me after I said I was going to take Private away with me. Saying that actually hurt me more than it did them. I hate having to be the 'bad guy' in Private's life; he just has so much potential._ Just then that weird squirrel walks back in. "Have you decided to do it yet?"

"I won't do it. Family doesn't do that to eachothah. I'm not a backstabbah."

"Oh, well, you're still going to do it. But, this way will be painful, I assure you."

"Fine, take your time, hurt me how evah you like, just leave Nigel and Private out of it."

"As you wish. I'll be back with your torture in a moment." The old and crazy squirrel walks out of the room once again. _Dad was right. I'm too commanding. Evah since I was promoted to lieutenant, I've been nothing but a commando obsessed, jerk. I've been a horrible brothah. I wonder if I live through this if he'll forgive me. I know if I was him, I wouldn't._ Just then the red squirrel walks back into the room, and then right back out, and then back in again.

"What's your problem? Are you trying to find your brain? If so, I'd suggest looking in that pile of nuts ovah there, good luck finding it. It may look a lot like the othah nuts."

"You think you're so funny don't you with all your joke joking. But don't worry, I can fix that." The squirrel pulls out some electrodes and starts to attach them to my head.

"What, are you trying to make me into a 'Franken-penguin' or something?"

"No, I'm just going to electrocute you."

"Awww, that just takes all the fun out of it."

"Laugh while you can; you won't be joking in a minute."

"Yeah, right, crazy, ancient squirrel."

"Silence!" I smirk at making him angry again. _Now to just keep this up long enough for just in case they decide to come rescue me._


	5. To the Reluctant Rescue!

**A.N.- There won't be too many more chapters in this one. All the rest after this one will be more like brother bonding between Private and Lieutenant. Anyways, hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: To the Reluctant Rescue!

(Nobody's POV)

It didn't take the five of us very long to find Red's tree lair in Central Park. Skipper pushes on the door of the tree and Rico ties some rope around the tree and lets it dangle into the lair. We all slide down into the lair and land softly on the ground. Rico regurgitated a flash light and Skipper took it and took point. Kowalski and Rico follow Skipper and Trixy and I follow them. Soon we reach the inner part of the lair and we see Lieutenant attached to a table wired up to an electrocuter. Skipper looks both ways and seeing that the coast was clear, motions us to follow him inside. 'Psst, Lieutenant. Over here." Skipper whispers. Lieutenant looks towards us and winks. We stand in the shadows for a minute because the Red Squirrel had walked back into the room.

"Have you made your decision?" Red asks Lieutenant.

"Yes…and it's still a no, like it has been the last fifteen flipping times you've asked me!" Lieutenant replies.

"You will say yes. I know you will."

"No I won't you batty, old squirrel!"

"I thought I told you to be QUIET!"

"You did, but I don't rightly give a tuna, so I am not going to hush." Red walks angrily out of the room and Lieutenant laughs at him. "Yeah, run you lunatic of a squirrel." We then walk over to him and start un-plugging him from the wires.

"Uh, Lieutenant, what was that all about?" I ask.

"I was trying to get him to leave the room quicker. Thank you."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"I said thank you, for coming back for me. And, well, I'm sorry I've been a terrible brothah. I got obsessed with my rank and I've been a complete jerk."

"Your welcome and I forgive you." We finish un-wiring Lieutenant and Red walks back into the room.

"What!" the squirrel exclaims.

"Mwhahaha." Says Rico regurgitating a chainsaw.

"No, Rico, no chainsaws." Says Skipper.

"Awww."

"Anyway we're here to collect Lieutenant. Trixy, if you please." Says Skipper.

"My pleasure." Trixy replies and pushes a button on her remote.

**_ Self-destruct in fifteen seconds._**

"What! No! I just got this place re-painted!"

"Oh well, good luck with that." Says Trixy as all six of us run from the lair. It wasn't long until we were out of the lair and hear it explode behind us. We all waddle back to the Central Park Zoo and into the penguin habitat's HQ.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, squirt, you still failed the test." Says Lieutenant sadly to Private.

"Hold on a second, may I take a look." Asks Kowalski.

"Um, sure, knock yourself out." Lieutenant hands Kowalski the clip-board. Kowalski then starts to look it over. He then chuckles a little. "What's so funny?"

"You made Private do the British Skipper Test instead of the one for privates."

"Huh? Let me see." Lieutenant takes the board back from Kowalski and flipper slaps himself. "Wow, what a foolish mistake. Private, you actually scored more than the allotted points for the Private Test. Which means…."

"That I get to stay here?" Private finishes.

"Yes."

"Oh, yay!" Lieutenant smiles. He was glad that his littlest brother was happy.

"Well, anyway, I think I may stay an extra day for an actual visit with my little brothah. What do you think of that, squirt?" Lieutenant gives Private a noogie.

"Hey stop it!" Private laughs. "Well, an actual visit can't be that bad, can it?"


	6. Sunrise

**A.N.- Here's probably the last chapter to this. Oh, and BTW thank you Little Christian for helping me come up with a name for this fanfic. LOL This is probably the longest chapter in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Sunrise

(Private's POV)

I was wrong a normal visit could be VERY bad. Lieutenant trying to be a fun brother was like Skipper trying to be fun on Fun Day at the zoo. Night didn't come soon enough that night. It was a relief when Skipper said that it was time for bed; I actually was the first one in my bunk. In the morning I said good-bye to my oldest brother. "Cheerio, squirt!" said Lieutenant in the morning.

"Wait a moment, Lieutenant. Let me give you some pointers on how to fly a plane and not crash." I reply.

"Gees, I guess I don't have a choice, either you are going to show me or Anita will give me a whole lecture on it tonight when I get home."

"How is Anita by the way? And George and Cecilia?"

"Well, Anita's just like always, other than she's now my fiancée. George and Cecilia will be graduating from Special Agent School at the end of next year."

"Seriously? When did that happen?"

"What happen?"

"Anita becoming your fiancée. That's something I would have expected you to have told me after you asked her."

"Oh, it was just last month actually. Now how about that quick flying lesion? Gees that sounded strange, I'm asking my little brother to show me how to fly a plane correctly."

"Yeah, okay, well…When you land keep the nose level and lower the flaps on the wings when you start to land to slow the plane. If you don't, then you'll come in too fast and crash. Like you did last time."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome. Tell Anita I said hi, when you get back!"

"Will do, squirt. Cheerio!"

"Good-bye, Lieutenant." I turn around and see Skipper.

"Private, why were you two talking about cereal?" asks Skipper.

"Um, we weren't, sir. Cheerio is another way of saying good-bye. It has nothing to do with Cheerios, Skippah."

"Oh, sorry Rico." Skipper calls over his shoulder and I roll my eyes. We then go back to our training. And I finally tackled the pin right, for once, but my second attempt was a complete fail. I missed it by a long shot and landed in the pool. _Whoops._ I jump back onto the little glacier island and Skipper says that we've had enough training for the day. I walk over to Skipper to ask him something.

"Skippah?"

"Yes, Private?"

"Do you think that maybe Trixy and I could have a sleep ovah tonight? We could have it on my level, we'll be extra quiet! Please!"

"Umm….." Skipper looks over at Kowalski. "Hold on a second, let me think about it." Skipper walks over to Kowalski.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Kowalski, are those cameras I wanted installed into Private's level yet?" Skipper asks Kowalski.

"Indeed they are, sir, Rico and I just finished installing them a moment ago." Replies Kowalski.

"Alright, well we will get to test them tonight." Skipper walks back over to Private. "Sure, I guess you and Trixy can have a quiet sleep over."

"Oh, yay! Thank you, Skippah!" Private says before jumping into the HQ in pursuit of his cell phone.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"Ah-hah! There it is!" I exclaim picking up the phone. I then call Trixy.

"Hello?" asks Trixy.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Private. You know, I really should set this number in my phone."

"Okay, well, anyway…Skipper said we could have a quiet sleep ovah tonight in my level!"

"Oh yay! I'll be there in a few minutes. See you then!"

"Bye." I hang up the phone and walk over to the fish plaque. I open it up and then walk down the tunnel and turn left after a few meters. I tap on the wall and a downhill tunnel appears. I quickly slide down it and run into the wall that it stops at. "Ow! I thought I fixed that!" I tap on the wall and a flipper scanner pops out. I lay my flipper on it and the wall opens. I walk into the room and the wall shuts behind me. I look around and see a wall that I have dozens of pictures of Trixy and me on. "Oh, I probably need to flip that." I walk over and push a hidden button beside that section of the wall. That part of the wall then flips around showing a Lunicorn poster. It wasn't long until Trixy called me back that she was here. This time I went up via the elevator.

"Private, I think Trixy's here." Skipper says as I get out of the elevator.

"Okay, thank you, Skippah." I walk over to the normal door; the one we never use, and open it. "Hello, Trixy."

"Hey, Private." She comes in the door and we take the slow elevator ride down to my level. "Okay, so Private, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do."

"Hmm, I don't really know. I guess…maybe…oh! I know! We could play some miniature inside golf."

"I guess we could…"

"Okay, I'll set it up!" Trixy sets the game up and we then each take turns at each hole. Trixy actually beats me.

"How- How did you beat me?"

"Obviously Mr. Tux was a bit off his game. Or Ms. Guen's been practicing and got really good." Trixy laughs.

"Very funny. I want a rematch."

"Alright, fine, if you want beat again, sure thing." We have another go around and I win this time.

"Haha, that's more like it."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so it's 0000 hours! Wow time sure did fly. I guess we should be going to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so." We get into our sleeping bags and go to sleep.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski and I watch some TVs on which footage from Private's level was being plaid. "Are you sure, Kowalski, that we aren't watching the golfing channel?" I ask bored.

"Yes, Skipper." We continue to watch bored, then Trixy wins. "What! Trixy just beat Private at miniature golf."

"That's strange, Private must be off his game tonight…or he let her win."

"Why would he do that? Oh, wait, never mind, they just rematched and he won."

"What time is it?"

"0010."

"Well, I guess we should be getting to bed, as it appears they are too. Goodnight." We then go to our bunks and go to sleep.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

**_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep._** "Private, turn off your alarm clock." Private instead gets up leaving it to ring. **_Bleep, bleep, bleep._** "Private, turn it off, now! Please!" He goes and turns it off.

"Hey, Trix, get up, I want to show you something." I sit up bleary-eyed.

"What is it, Priv, and what time is it?"

"Um, it's 0400 hours. And I want to show you something, outside the habitat."

"0400 hours, Private we've only slept for four hours! This better be good." I get up and brush my feathers. "Hey, Private, can you hand me that ribbon ovah there?" Private gets up and grabs a ribbon. "No, not that one. The othah one." He then picks up the ribbon next to it and hands it to me. "Thank you." I tie my feathers in it and get up. "Okay let's go see whatever you wanted to show me." Private opens the wall and we use the tunnel to leave the habitat quietly. I follow Private up onto the North Arch and we lean back on the bell. "Okay, Priv, what am I supposed to be looking at."

"The sunrise, it should happen any moment. I saw it the othah day and it was one of the prettiest things."

"Oh, okay." I smiled, strangely this felt like déjà vu. Then I remembered about that time I showed Private a sunset in Texas and he fell down a hole into the lair of Dr. Komodo. I laugh.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"This is so much like that time I showed you that sunset. Remember?" Trixy replies.

"How could I forget?" The sun then starts to come up. I try to reposition myself so I could see it better and accidently put my flipper down on top of Trixy's. I quickly lift it back up, while blushing a little. _I'm glad we're still in the shadow._

"You were right, Private, that was pretty." Trixy smiles.

"Told you so." I smile back and we head back to the habitat. "Good-bye." I say when we get to the gate, since Trixy had to be back at her habitat at West Park Zoo first thing in the morning.

"Good-bye." She replies. "We need to do this again sometime." She then waves and belli-slides back home.


	7. Epilogue

**A.N.- I know that I said the chapter before this was the last one, but I really wanted to add this in, so here it is. Enjoy the epilogue!**

Epilogue

(Private's POV)

After Trixy left the sleep over, I went back into the HQ and looked at the two pictures Lieutenant had given me. One was a picture of me caught red-flippered holding my Princess Self-Respectra doll. The other was of my father when he was a sixteen year old Private. I thought back to the strange conversation Lieutenant and I had had about the two pictures.

-Flashback-

(Private's POV)

I was sitting in front of the telly watching my favorite show, the _Lunicorns_, and was holding my Princess Self-Respectra doll. All of a sudden I hear a voice behind me. "There you are, squirt!" I stand up and whip around trying to hide my lunicorn behind my back, but I was un-successful. Lieutenant sees it and blinks. "Private, don't move a muscle, I'll be right back." He then runs over to my bunk and pulls out my army dog-tags and my red hat. He puts the dog-tags around my neck and my hat backwards on my head. He then takes out a camera and backs up a few steps. "Okay, now make that surprised face again." I make it to my best ability and he takes the picture.

"Lieutenant, what was that all about?" I ask. Lieutenant pulls out another picture and starts to look at them and laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I guess it's settled, you're the one that looks the most like dad."

"Huh?" I look at the two pictures. One of them was clearly me holding my pink lunicorn behind my back. The other had a penguin that could have been my identical twin but with green eyes, and he was holding a green Queen Please-and-Thank-You doll behind his back. The penguin in the picture also had on dog-tags and a backwards red hat. "That's dad? How old was he?"

"He was sixteen, like you. The only difference was that this was his second year as a private, while this is your fourth. See how much you look like him? You have mum's eyes, though." Lieutenant pulls out another picture of a young female penguin. She had bright blue eyes and the longer feathers on her head were twirled into a bun with two sheathed daggers holding the bun there, she also had a couple long feathers down tracing her face. In the picture she was leaning against a wall and was twirling a dagger in her flipper. She was wearing a bright green bandana around her neck and looked extremely bored.

"That was mum when she was sixteen?" I ask.

"Yeah. She and dad look like complete opposites don't they?"

"Yes that they do. Can I have these?" I motion towards the three pictures. Lieutenant smiles.

"Of course." Lieutenant hands me the pictures. "Well, I'm going to go work on the plane now, squirt." Lieutenant gets up and heads for the plane garage.

"Thank you." I call after him. He just waves me off. And I continue to look at the pictures.

-End of Flashback-

(Private's POV)

It wasn't long until Skipper woke up. "What are you doing up?" he asks.

"Trixy went home about an hour ago and I decided I'd just go ahead and get up."

"Oh, okay. What are you looking at?" He asks noticing the pictures in my flippers.

"Just some pictures of my parents when they were my age." I show them to Skipper.

"Well, I'm going to go get my coffee, why don't you go ahead and wake Kowalski and Rico. They've slept long enough."

"Aye, aye, Skippah!"


End file.
